narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
MetaDenki
The Couple 'MetaDenki '(メタデンキ MetaDenki) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Metal Lee and Denki Kaminarimon. The term for the couple where the roles are reversed is DenMetal (デンメタル DenMetaru). The pairing is also known as DenTal (デンタル DenTaru). Their Relationship Academy Entrance Arc When the class was preparing for the Tree Climbing Practice, Denki was the only one in the class who couldn't master the art of climbing through chakra molding. As Denki continued to practice alone even after class, Metal decided to help Denki, encouraging him to join in a cliff climb. When Denki slipped, he was saved by Rock Lee's timely appearance. The older shinobi was moved by Denki's determination and decided to supervise Denki's training. Afterwards, Lee gave Denki his own jumpsuit, which Metal supported his father in proclaiming its worth. Metal offered to help Denki improve his focus and strength with cliff-climbing. During which, Denki met Metal's father Rock Lee, who was moved by Denki's determination and gave him a jumpsuit, insisting it would help. Genin Mission Arc Having been placed on Team 5 under Udon Ise's leadership with Iwabee and Metal, the team received their first mission from the Seventh Hokage. It involved gardening, which they succeeded in completing. Afterwards at Lightning Burger, Denki was amazed to hear Boruto's first mission involved combating shinobi. Byakuya Gang Arc Team 5 was assigned alongside the other genin teams to help stop the self-proclaimed noble thieves. However, the genin were not permitted to engage the Byakuya Gang without aid from a chūnin or higher-ranked shinobi. Later, they were alerted to the Byakuya Gang's appearance. Following Iwabee's overzealous nature, Metal and Denki joined their team-mate in engaging the thieves, which resulted in Metal getting injured and being hospitalized. Even more, their reckless action at engaging the Byakuya Gang despite being ordered not to resulted in Team 5's temporary suspension and home detention. Versus Momoshiki Arc When Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki appeared and began devastating the arena, Denki used his laptop to look up the design of the arena, plotting out the best escape route. Metal was then told where to take spectators. After the attack ended and the Seventh Hokage saved all the lives there at the cost of being captured himself, Metal was sent to the hospital to tend the citizens' injuries. A few days later, after the Ōtsutsuki were defeated and things began returning to normal, Metal helped in repairing the village. Evidence * Both have black hair and dark eyes, while Iwabee has dark brown hair and eyes. * Both refer to themselves as "boku", while their teammate, Iwabee, refers to himself as "ore". * Both were possessed by Nue, while their teammate, Iwabee, was the only member of Team 5 to have never been possessed by Nue. * In episode 3, it was revealed that Boruto noticed the same darkness that took over Denki over him with his right eye. ** 2 episodes earlier, Boruto was late for the Entrance Ceremony. Intending to take the train, he spotted Denki and perceived a shadow over him, not noticing his own right eye changing. Denki lured his bullies into an old, malfunctioning train. Denki showed his bullies he put that train on a collision course with another defective train. Having followed Denki, Boruto showed himself and told Denki to stop, and again perceived the influence on him. Boruto's words loosen the influence on Denki, and when he needed his help in changing the tracks, the influence on Denki was broken, allowing him to help. The two were able to change the tracks, and the bullies hold on to them when they almost fell off the train. They disconnected a wagon with the bullies, allowing them to stop safely. ** In episode 3, Metal lured Shikadai away and began attacking him. Boruto and Inojin found them and Metal attacked them as well. Metal chased the three through the Academy. Shikadai came up with a strategy. Boruto distracted Metal with shadow clones, giving Shikadai an opening to pin his shadow, but Metal got out of his range. Inojin distracted Metal with ink birds, and Metal got paralyzed. Another shadow paralyzed him from another angle, revealing the real Shikadai, the previous one being a disguised Boruto, and the shadows he used actually ink snakes drawn by Inojin. Metal began breaking free of Shikadai's hold, who urged Boruto to knock him out. Metal broke free by accident and knocked himself out, the darkness taking over him dissipating. When Metal came to it, Shikadai apologized for the day before. * In episode 16, Metal cliff-climbs with Denki to help Denki improve his strength and focus. * Both wore green jumpsuits and orange leg warmers. Denki's jumpsuit was a gift from Lee and Metal when they were impressed with his tenacity. * After they graduated, both wore different scarves since episode 38. * In episode 44, during the counterattack, Metal blocked an attack on Denki, but his assist damaged his arm, putting him in the hospital. * In episode 114, Metal's father, Rock Lee, is leading the vote, so to raise Shino's profile. Among the Fans MetaDenki is a little known ship. It is shipped because of how well Metal and Denki get along, and because they are on a team together. A rival ship to BoruDenki, DenSara, IwaDenki, IwaMetal, ShinMetal, and MetaHouki. Trivia * Its nicknames are thunder youth ''(雷青春 ''kaminari seishun), metal and electricity, and/or conductive duo. Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Category:The New Generation Category:Konoha couples Category:Unofficial Category:Fanon Couples Category:Couples involving Metal Category:Couples involving Denki Category:Yaoi couples